


Tension

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [30]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo has behaved very well, so Hux rewards him properly.





	

Hux has put aside the whole afternoon for Kylo. His Knight has been very patient all week, because Hux has had a lot to deal with. His Knight used to be a lot more demanding on his time, but over the years, he’s gotten better at not panicking if external influences cut into their private time. 

It was a battle long-fought, no doubt about it. Hux had needed to build in overt reassurances over things he thought should have been clear. No, he wasn’t about to leave him. No, staying late to work wasn’t because he was too afraid to say he wanted to break up with Kylo. No, he wasn’t getting bored of him, or frustrated with him, or annoyed with him. No, he wasn’t giving him a subtle, secret message to leave. It was just that he had work to do, and he would _much_ rather spend time with Kylo, it was just very difficult to do so for a period of time, and it was nothing _Kylo_ had done (or failed to do), and it was all the galaxy’s fault.

Once he’d worked out to offer him some soft reassurances (once difficult to his reserved tongue), to greet him with a smile (even if his day had gone poorly), and to kiss his hair and thank him for his patience (easier by far), Kylo had accepted he couldn’t demand attention _all_ the time, with relative grace. A bit of investment in clear and defined affirmation went a very, very long way with his beloved.

Of course, if Hux put him off for too long, Kylo would start to get restless. It was just the natural course of things, and Hux had to either schedule a large chunk of time, or take a hit to his sleeping schedule to give Kylo what he needed.

(And what, on some level, Hux needs, too. The difference is Hux’s patience is keener, and his need more slow-to-boil than his lover’s.)

But Kylo _has_ been good, and he’s managed with the compromised contact for the week, and he’d probably last a few days more, if it came to it. Hux has sorted out the problem with the new TIEs, though, so a delay is no longer necessary. And whilst he does like to leave Kylo hanging for a couple of days when things are quiet - just to make things keener - a delay now would simply be cruel.

He kisses Kylo in the morning, and leaves his fingers on his throat after his lips retreat. “I’m going to claim today as mine,” he says, making sure he can feel the gust of Kylo’s response against his cheek. His beloved’s breath hitches audibly, and tangibly.

It’s a reward all on its own.

“ _Please_ ,” Kylo whispers.  


“I have to work until two, but at that time, I expect to find you here. You will be undressed, and waiting for me. You will _not_ touch your hole, or your prick, except only to remove your clothes. Do you understand?”  


“ _Yes, Sir_.”  


“Very good.”  


***

Hux knows Kylo won’t be able to focus all day. It’s why he said two, because it’s enough time for him to be frustrated, without it being so exhausting that he’ll be babbling by the time Hux comes home.

Hux hasn’t checked, but he’s pretty sure Kylo’s been a wreck most of the day. He’s kneeling, wrists crossed behind his back, head ducked but eyes flickering up for a moment, when Hux enters the room.

Kylo is _also_ already hard. Which isn’t a surprise, considering. He benefits from regular orgasms, but he doesn’t get them all the time. He’s ignoring his cock, and waiting for Hux’s attention.

“Have you touched yourself?”  


“No, Sir.”  


“Very good. I’m not going to put your cock in a cage today. You’re going to make sure you don’t come without my permission. You’re going to tell me when you’re close, and I will decide if you’ve satisfied me with your behaviour or not.”  


“ _Yes, Sir_.”  


“First, you will clean my boots, and then you will remove them for me.”  


Hux strides past, and to his office chair. He sits, and doesn’t swivel his legs from underneath.

Kylo pauses for a moment, then drops to his hands and knees to fetch the boot kit. He puts it in his mouth, and then crawls to the side of the desk. When Hux doesn’t move to let him in, Kylo starts the awkward process of climbing through the space between legs, chair, and desk. He isn’t a slender man, and the effort of not touching his calves is difficult. Hux doesn’t reprimand him when he nearly puts his weight on his toecap, though he does tut when Kylo whacks his head in shock.

“Be _careful_ , pet.”  


A muffled apology, and then Kylo’s in position. Hux can’t see, but he can feel the attentive fingers working the leather. He can smell the polish twirled into the hide, and the way his hands take care to cover every last inch. It’s a pleasant sensation, and he puts his hand over his groin, gently stroking the palm over the stirrings of his own arousal. 

Hux doesn’t need to see Kylo’s face to know his eyes are on that bulge, on the slow teasing through the fabric. He can feel it like a warm blanket of want, and he uses just his thumbnail to scratch at the zipseam, the clunk over each tooth of the fastener in turn.

Kylo’s breath over his hand is hot, and Hux lets go of his groin to grab a handful of hair. 

A little squawk of protest, and Hux pulls harder. “Did I give you permission to stare?”

“N-no, Sir.”  


“Do what I told you to do.”  


The flush from Kylo’s cheeks radiates like a nova, and Hux keeps his hand in those locks, making sure the pressure to his scalp stays steady. The sounds from below the desk are gloriously, sinfully appealing, and it’s so hard not to just demand he sucks him off then and there.

But that isn’t what this night is for, so Hux pushes his chair back when he’s happy, kicking off from the desk and dragging Kylo by the head. There’s another cry of mild distress as he follows after, and then Hux lets go, dropping him to his hands. He’s still holding the boot-black and brush, and Hux nudges Kylo’s hands with his feet. “Drop.”

He obeys at once, though he clearly looks confused. Hux isn’t known for being untidy, of course. “Yes, Sir.”

“I’m going to have to punish you for your presumption. You know that, don’t you?”  


Kylo - of course - loves and hates being punished. It’s really a mess inside the poor boy’s head, and Hux has long since come to terms with that. Kylo _hates_ to disappoint, but he’s also sure he will. Giving him proper punishment over slight transgressions seems to help him with those feelings. If he can be reprimanded and feel he’s been suitably dealt with, then he relaxes after. Of course, it’s always difficult to find the balance of not going too far, but he’s learned the tells over time. He almost always manages to coast him through, and into the better, after-shame period.

His lover flushes all the way down from his hair, over his face, down his throat, speckling hot wax shame over his broad chest and shoulders. His skin gets blotchy like he’s been crying, and Hux catches his chin with finger and thumb, forcing his head up.

“Yes, Master,” Kylo whispers, his full lips pouting like they’ve been kissed.   


“If that cock of yours gets soft, you tell me how weak you are.”  


Kylo doesn’t answer, not audibly. A single tear tracks out from his left eye, and Hux bends to kiss it away. He lets go, and nods to the toybox. 

“Get the cuffs, and your collar.”  


Kylo moves at once, crawling eagerly. His cock swings below him, and Hux admires the tight curves of his buttocks, and the strong muscles in his calves and thighs. When Kylo comes back, he clamps the cuffs around his wrists (checking for circulation) and then holds the collar out. His pet closes his eyes and tilts his throat in offering. 

Hux cinches the supple leather around that gorgeous throat, and notes there’s no bruise-marks from harsh kisses. That’s going to need remedy. His thumb traces over the swallowing, and he nods at the wall.

Kylo goes where he’s bidden, standing facing it. His hands cross in the small of his back, and he waits for Hux to lift and click the waiting clasps to his cuffs, spreading his arms wide and tall. The angle shows off his beautiful back to good advantage, and Hux pecks a soft kiss to his shoulder, then slides his hands over those muscles.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”  


“I know you are. That’s why I let you please me, too.”  


Kylo nods, and his head lifts, proudly. _Better_. Even the slightest encouragement works, and he needs both to be content. Hux steps away, and grabs his favourite crop. He swishes it a few times to make sure it’s still in good condition, hands running over the long switch. The sound also serves as advance threat and promise, and Kylo sways, wanting to rub his cock up against the wall. 

“I think fifty cracks should be good, don’t you?”  


Kylo loves pain. He loves it, in a way Hux can’t quite himself. Hux likes biting and nipple twisting on his own body, but he’s never been able to get off on a beating like Kylo sometimes has. Maybe they’re wired up differently, or maybe Kylo’s been trained into it. Hux isn’t sure, but he’s more than happy to dole some hurt out. 

Kylo’s pale skin has a habit of coming up glowing under strain and abuse, but he doesn’t tend to mark unless you scratch your nails through. The reddest of rumps will fade, unless Hux manages to bruise him with a really harsh blow. He doesn’t do those very often, mostly because whilst Kylo might _like_ deep tissue damage, it’s not good for him all the time. He can get just as good a reaction from a steady, rhythmic drumming as he can with manic beating. The odd harder whack, and deeper mark mean more, then.

Hux sweeps the soft end over Kylo’s skin, and watches for the shifts in his breathing. He’s going _under_ , and Hux has yet to land a single stroke. Oh, he’s so responsive, it’s beautiful. Hux has never had a more perfect partner, and he’s sure he’d never find a better one if he combed the whole galaxy. Swish, swish, zig-zagging down. He slips the tip between his thighs, easing his legs wider with a silent request. Kylo obeys, even though it strains his shoulders more, and Hux steps back.

He waits until he can’t wait any more. Watches the breathing, and feels the thickness in the air. He loves to do this, not only for Kylo, but for himself. There’s more than a little part of him that _enjoys_ causing pain. But it’s not just - it’s not pain for the sake of pain. Maybe he wouldn’t enjoy it at all if Kylo didn’t, and he just consented without interest. It’s impossible to say, and also moot. Kylo _does_ love it. He loves it, and he makes it pretty obvious in the fucked-out expression he gets when Hux has worked him properly. The hazy, slack-jawed, bitten-lipped bliss. The way he pushes into each slap, and into every soft touch after. The sounds that bubble out of him, going all the way into something in Hux. The knowledge he can do that for him, can bring him such exquisite pleasure, makes Hux feel _worthy_ of the adoration and obedience. It makes his heart soar, and his body roar. 

Hux loves to make Kylo happy. Kylo loves to make him happy. Everybody wins.

The first stroke is to his shoulder, of moderate intensity and he lets the crop linger after, driving the feeling home. Kylo moans, never shy about being vocal these days. He’d been so hard to coax noises from for months, but once Hux broke that out of him, he’d been an open-throated lover. 

Swish. Swish. He flicks back, then the other way. The man squirms, and Hux lets the blows strike down over his back. He makes sure not to hit too sharply over his kidneys, and then down to his ass. The tight muscle wobbles at the slapping, and Hux so wants to dig his fingers and teeth in. Later. Later, he’ll get up close and personal, but first he has to make the point.

Kylo counts out every lash, until Hux hits forty-nine. He doesn’t give the last one, standing back. 

The waiting… yes. Waiting, watching the twitches. The tension between want and surrender, the way his legs slip even further apart as he pushes the crop between his thighs.

“Are you still hard for me, pet?”  


Furious, furious nodding.

“Are you going to come without permission?”  


Even more furious headshaking.

Kylo hasn’t finished the gesture before Hux smacks him so hard he falls into the wall, howling in shocked, blissed pain. Kylo yelps out another apology, and Hux unhooks the cuffs, grabbing his hair at the back of his neck, forcing him down to his knees. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry–”  


“Shhh,” Hux says, and gently places the very tip of the crop over Kylo’s lips to shush him. “It’s okay. You’re forgiven. You’re forgiven.”  


Kylo looks shyly up at him, begging permission with those huge, soulful eyes. Hux nods, and his boy launches at his legs, wrapping arms around them and fawning at his thigh. Hux smiles, and strokes fondly through his hair. 

“You did good, pet. You did very well. Now, fetch me the rope.”  


***

Kylo looks beautiful, all knotted up in loops, whirls, bows. The rope holds its position by gripping onto itself, the tension internal and sliding. It’s the perfect metaphor for how Kylo’s heart works, and Hux smiles as he shores the final knots off. 

Shame. Praise. Punishment. Adoration. Absolution. Each tugs him a different way: from the calm of surrender to the fire of demanding. He’s more than just his ability to obey, and Hux loves that, most of all. Some days Kylo won’t go down without a fight, and those days make the others more precious. This obedience means more, because it’s not the only thing Kylo knows. It means _so much more_.

The red lines make his white skin paler, and Hux runs his fingers over the patterns. Kylo falls without fighting as he’s pushed onto the bed, and Hux laughs in delight. 

His poor cock bounces hopefully in front of him, and Hux pushes it down with a single finger to let it bounce back up. Kylo can’t always maintain his erections when he’s in sub-space, which makes sense. Hux loves the times he does, though. Seeing him in emotional release, and knowing physical can follow… oh yes.

Hux grabs one ankle, pushes it up and bends Kylo’s knee. The soft skin of his inner thigh is the perfect place to bite and suck, and he draws a tight line of bruising marks with his lips. Up, up towards that stronger scent, and he rubs his face over Kylo’s cock and balls. 

“How much do you think you can take, pet?”  


_Everything_.

He doesn’t always speak aloud when he’s deep enough under, and from the rapid darting of his eyes under his shut lids, he’s close to almost gone. Hux smiles, allowing it. 

“Remember, no coming without my permission.”  


Kylo nods, and Hux vanishes for a moment. He comes back with a smaller box of toys, and puts them to one side. Out comes the smallest insertable, and he slides some of the best lube over it, jerking it like he would his own cock. It’s barely wider than his finger, but it’s long, and bobbled, and perfect for opening him up.

Hux slips it into him, without warning. He’s feeling enough of a bastard to do it, knowing it won’t do more than stretch a little. Half way in, and then almost out. Deeper in, twisting as he works the long toy into his lover’s greedy little bitch hole, and out. 

It’s wonderful to watch. He loves to see that winking hole gulp things in, and the thunderstorm of emotions across his brow. Bitten lip, and then soundless scream when his head goes back. Oh, but he looks _glorious,_ and Hux fucks him by degrees. The thrusting has his balls bouncing, his very-hard dick swaying with the pressure inside. Hux angles just _so_ , making Kylo yelp at the touch to his prostate, and then he grabs his dick with his other hand. 

“Sir!”  


“I told you… no coming.”  


Hux has to poke his tongue out (it’s okay if Kylo sees, but no one else) as he jerks over his cock with one hand, and rams into his hole with the toy in the other. His hands are unforgivingly rough, and Kylo’s voice starts to wail out in agonised bliss. Hux slips a thumb over the tip, pressing down hard as he pushes the toy in until Kylo’s body simply can’t take any more, and then he pulls it out and grabs a second, wider one.

This one is almost as thick as Hux’s own, too-stiff cock. He lubes it up, ignoring Kylo’s shaft, and then starts to just press it at his entrance. Kylo tries to bear down on it, but a hand on his belly keeps him still. 

“Shhh,” Hux chides, poking the tip at him, but refusing to let it in.  


“Please, Sir!”  


“Do you know better than me, pet?”  


The momentary panic when he realises he’s being disobedient… hurts. Hux bends, kissing his hip, and twists the fake cockhead over his slightly stretched rim. Corkscrewing in, he gets the first flare inside, and listens.

“ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to_ –”  


“ **Good boy** ,” Hux coos, and thrusts this toy home.   


He doesn’t push it beyond what Kylo can take, but it’s still a lot to swallow in one. Hux watches Kylo’s body bow, his hips lifting from the bed, his hands grabbing at the sheets under his back. His jaw is tight with it, and Hux surges up to bite over the front of his throat, growling his dominance into the man he loves.

 _Mine_.

Kylo can’t speak, but the thumping of his heel says all Hux needs to know. He keeps the punishing pace up, shunting the toy in so hard he’s almost convinced he’ll see it through his belly as it stuffs his passage up tight.

“Do you want it all, pet?” he asks, over his throat.

More nodding, and a wordless whimper. Kylo’s eyes stay shut, and he bounces weakly on the toy, making his cock waggle enticingly.

As he’s been very good, Hux pulls the toy out and fetches the largest one they own. It starts the same as his dick, but it spreads exponentially wider, and Kylo’s only managed it a few times, to the base. Still. Right now, he’s so deep down that Hux is sure he’ll take it. 

Lube. So much lube. So much over the toy, and pushed inside. He works the slender taper in, and starts to pump him so full he _can_ see his belly flexing around it. Hux is entranced, and he has to bite his lover’s thigh just to keep his own whimper in.

_Want it all. Please. Please._

Hux nods, and pulls the toy out. He coats his hand in so much lube it drips down to his elbow, and pushes four fingers straight in.

It’s always more intimate, doing this with his body. He can feel the tensing flickers, and he watches the way Kylo’s cock dribbles with lust. Yes. Oh yes. He laps his tongue over it as he balls his hand up, rotating his wrist as he pushes his fist in. Harder, harder, and then there’s that sudden _snap_ when everything works. 

Kylo’s not making sounds again, and that’s unacceptable. He wraps his lips around the boy’s full cock, and sucks for all he’s worth as his fingers twitch inside of him, intent on pulling that last shred of sanity from him.

 _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_ –

Oh yes. Hux thinks loudly his permission, and angles his fist to rub a knuckle over his prostate, milking the climax from him with sure, harsh nudges. The salty taste in his mouth and down his throat is glorious, and he doesn’t stop touching until Kylo’s dropped, boneless and exhausted.

Still got it.

He lifts his face from his lap, and eases his hand out by degrees. There’s twitching relaxation below him, a man utterly given over to him. The tenderness arches up, and Hux slowly climbs up to sit astride his chest.

“Look me in the eyes,” he orders, and opens Kylo’s mouth with a thumb.   


Hux doesn’t need long. He strokes his own shaft, and the knowledge of what’s to come is enough to - well - make _him_ come. It takes some angling, but he gets the most of the spurt over Kylo’s lips and into his mouth, grunting in satisfaction, admiring the view.

When he’s done, he puts one hand on the headrest, shaking. 

***

The rope comes off quickly because Hux needs it to. A vibroblade made safe slices through key knots, and the rope falls around Kylo like broken wings. Hux checks his fingers and toes for circulation, and then manages to collapse beside him, tugging Kylo’s head under his chin.

An arm lies over his waist, and Hux strokes up and down Kylo’s side. He knows he wasn’t too harsh on him, and at most he might have rope chafing, and a few hickies dotted over him. It doesn’t always _need_ to be hyper-violent. 

Kylo hums very quietly under his chin, and Hux whispers to him. 

 _Such a good boy. Such a good boy for me. So beautiful. So well-behaved. I love you. You did so well. I’m so proud of you_.

He means it. He means each and every word. He sees the slightest scratch over Kylo’s waist, and he rubs around it with care. 

So good for him.

But maybe too good. Maybe he’s much too good. Maybe he does this because Hux needs him to? Maybe he’s just… _no_. Stop it. Hux bites his tongue, knowing this is the endorphin and adrenaline crash talking. His own drop isn’t near as high as Kylo’s will be (hence the blanket over him, hence the fingers in his hair, or the promises of cool drinks and warm hugs). 

It’s the drop.

It’s not… it’s not that he’s abusing him, even… even if he hurts him so badly. Kylo wants this, too, right? It helps?

At some point, his lover picks up on his faltering mood. Hux tries so very, very hard not to let Kylo feel that when he’s coming down, because he wants him to just feel as good as he thinks he can. 

But Kylo can always sense the subtle shift in tides, and he places the softest of kisses to his jaw.

“Thank you,” he whispers.  


_I’m supposed to comfort you_ , Hux thinks, and his heart aches oh so deeply. This man. This strong, wilful, intelligent, kind, caring… slightly-broken man. He’s just been worked over fiercely for hours, and now he’s trying to show his gratitude because Hux is feeling wobbly.

The man tightens his grip, and pushes their foreheads together. He’s on that cusp of everything, where joy is so close to anguish. Tension, holding itself in place. He feels for the edges of his bonds, and he holds his lover through the subtle after-shocks.

“For you… anything.”  



End file.
